Familiars
Familiars are just like pets, but helping you out in battle with their skills. Familiars need your care, and they repay you with their loyalty and skills. Types Polar fox '''- a beautiful and very curious animal. Polar fox will usually circle near the enemy, always making them lose their balance. It allows to return to life after dying from players' attacks, as well as brings lost items if you die from monsters. '''Wolf - one of the most reliable and loyal companions. A wolf can hold down the enemy with a deathly grip. When the owner dies, wolf will drag them away from the battlefield, and allows to return to life after dying from players' attacks. Manul - the most dangerous feline creature. Manul blinds the enemies, making sure they won't attack the owner. Allows to return to life, when dying from monsters and players alike. Panther - gracious and unpredictable creature. Does not allow the enemy to move and knocks them down. When the owner dies, the panther will drag them away from the battlefield, and allows to return to life after dying from players' attacks. White Tiger - a wild and unruly creature. Can blind the enemy. If the owner dies, will drag them from the battlefield, and allows to return to life after dying from players' attacks. Cheetah - the fastest familiar. Constantly runs between enemies, making them lose their balance. Allows to come back to life if owner died from player or monster attacks. Hound - the most nimble familiar. Never loses track of the enemy and will allow to come back to life when killed by players or monsters. Fox - agile and sly creature. Grips an enemy with a deathly grip and will allow to come back to life when killed by players, and brings lost items when killed by monsters. Jungle cat - a large and very dangerous wild feline. Blinds the enemies and allows to come back to life when killed by players, as well as brings lost items when killed by monsters. Genie - the all-mighty granter of wishes. Confuses the enemy, making them lose their mind with different tricks. Grants the wish of the owner - come back to life when killed by players, as well as drags them from the battlefield when killed by monsters. FireFly - Inhabitant of river banks, bogs and mires. This, as many think, magical spark accompanies its master with greatest loyality, illuminates his way and helps in battles, depriving enemies of their magical advantages. Monkey - Overly curious pet, helping to clean out enemy pockets. In battle pet deftly takes out various items from other players' bags. 938.jpg|Polar Fox 940.jpg|Wolf 939.jpg|Manul 2144.jpg|Panther 2141.jpg|White Tiger 2143.jpg|Cheetah 2142.jpg|Hound 2140.jpg|Fox 2139.jpg|Jungle Cat 2145.jpg|Genie 2152.jpg|Firefly 2151.jpg|Monkey Caring for familiars, increasing levels * Increasing levels of your familiar is done in Guild of Familiars (Menagerie). You will need half of experience and half of gold for the appropriate level. * Experience is earned by the familiar after victories in battle (if the familiar participated in battle). The experience is divided equally between you and the familiar. If your character is already at level 540, then the experience earned by killing monsters will be given in full amount to the familiar. * Owner of the familiar has two skills available: "Summon pet" and "Hide pet". * You can find out info about the Familiar by examining yourself or the familiar (experience, satiety, etc). * Hit chance of the familiar is equal to stat of "Chance to strike" or "Chance to cast" of the character. Cost of familiar Potion of summoning a familiar costs 150pt in platinum alchemist shops. You will be given this familiar for 90 days. After this time runs out, the familiar will grow old and you will need to use an Elixir of Youth. this elixir costs 5pt. The elixir will make your familiar live for another 1 month. Category:Guides